Movie Piracy El Kadsre - Piracy. It's a Crime
2004-present Buying version We start off with a close-up of a couple of people walking outside including teen girls, mostly the woman is the same one from the previous one. Then, it cuts to the the same people getting a treasury of video discs. Then, it suddenly cuts to another screen, with lights rapidly moving past. The words "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A CAR" appear, zoom out, and then act like a speaker. Then, a scene of someone trying to steal a car appears. "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A HANDBAG" then appears and does the same animation as the first words, with the same background as before. Then, a man steals a woman's purse in yet another scene. "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A MOBILE PHONE" is the next few words to appear in the background and do the animation. We pan up to see a things on the wood, then a mobile phone appears, the hand gets the mobile phone, then we cut to an extreme close-up of the mobile phone and it reveals a full table instead. Lastly, "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A MOVIE" gets to do the animation and be in the background. Yet another man walks in, takes a DVD of a movie off of a shelf, and puts it in his pocket. After that, everything reverses, and then the sentence "MOVIE PIRACY IS STEALING" (the words one by one, with the exception of "IS STEALING") appears, and then the bumper comes back to the scene of the we pan up to see a treasury of video discs. Then, "STEALING IS AGAINST THE LAW" (two by two, with the exception of "STEALING") appears, we see a full set of a treasury of video discs, then flashes into a close-up of a treasury of video discs, then flashes into the full set again, then it flashes, and the two people walk off. After that, the background screen appears, with the words "PIRACY. IT'S A CRIME." shaking on the center of the screen. The bumper then cuts to black and fade in, there is a word saying "REPORT IT." and the piracy phone number and website. Downloading version We start off with a close-up of a female teenager illegally downloading a pirated film on her computer. Then, it suddenly cuts to another screen, with lights rapidly moving past. The words "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A CAR" appear, zoom out, and then act like a speaker. Then, a scene of someone trying to steal a car appears. "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A HANDBAG" then appears and does the same animation as the first words, with the same background as before. Then, a man steals a woman's purse in yet another scene. "YOU WOUDLN'T STEAL A TELEVISION" is the next few words to appear in the background and do the animation. In the next scene, someone hands yet another man a television. Then, he runs away with it. Lastly, "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A MOVIE" gets to do the animation and be in the background. Yet another man walks in, takes a DVD of a movie off of a shelf, and puts it in his pocket. After that, everything reverses, and then the sentence "MOVIE PIRACY IS STEALING" (the words one by one, with the exception of "IS STEALING") appears, and then the bumper comes back to the scene of the female teenager illegally downloading the movie from the feature films website. Then, "STEALING IS AGAINST THE LAW" (two by two, with the exception of "STEALING") appears, as the background screen and the scene constantly change to each other. Then, the female teenager cancels the download, and walks away from the computer, picking up her backpack in the process. After that, the background screen appears, with the words "PIRACY. IT'S A CRIME." shaking on the center of the screen. The bumper then cuts to black and fade in, there is a word saying "REPORT IT." and the piracy phone number and website.Category:2004 FX/SFX: '''All the animation in this bumper. '''Cheesy Factors: '''The DVD of the movie that the man is stealing may look like one, but it looks more like a high school project that a student may have accidentally left on the shelf at the movie store. '''Music/Sounds: An intense rock song with many different sound effects happening, including sirens, the sound of something being reversed, etc, until the song ends. The bumper itself actually ends with a thud, or, to be specific, the sound of a door closing and echoing across a room. Availability: Common in the El Kadsre, this bumper can be found on numerous VHS, DVDs and VCDs from El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment, Viva Video, PPE Entertainment, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, Roadshow Home Entertainment, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and other video companies. This bumper can be viewed on cinemas, VHS tapes, DVDs, HD-DVD releases, VCDS, and Blu-rays. Examples of where to find each variant home video companies in El Kadsre: * Buying version: Warner Bros Home Video and Roadshow Home Entertainment. * Downloading version: El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment and other home video companies. Category:El Kadsre Category:Anti-Piracy Category:Public Information Film Category:Cinemas Category:Home entertaniment Category:CLG logos Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s